


Home For the Lost - Our Safe Haven

by EreriLover247



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Cravings, Crying Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Angst, German Eren Yeager, Hormones, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinda, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Safe Haven, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safehouses, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: After her past lover destroyed her trust and love for any other guy out there, Eren decided to apply for a room at Home For the Lost, or "Safe Haven" as the residents call it.When hearing of it from a friend who lives there, she moves in pregnant and scared.Once there, she meets new people: Erwin Smith, Levanna "Levi" Ackerman, Hanji Zoë, Aruro Bozado, Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Gunter Schultz, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Moblit Berner, Thomas, and Mina Carolina.Finding comfort, love blooms between everyone, babies arrive, old lovers pop up, some healing happens, and even some sweet love making and rough sex in the midst.Read to see how four people can make a relationship last through the years and how even marriage is possible between multiple lovers.





	Home For the Lost - Our Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay…this is my first time bending any of the characters genders. Bear with me because I am trying. Honest to god. I love you all who stick around to read my stories. I know I was gone awhile, but I just got internet access, so I am indulging in writing my storie, so and read more fics from my favorite writers.
> 
> Enjoy the story nonetheless, everyone! And have a good day/night/afternoon! ^_^

* * *

_**Eren Jaeger POV** _

 

 I walked through the doors just as a tall blonde stepped out. He had big eyebrows that reminded me of caterpillars. I stopped walking to greet him.

"Hello. My name is Eren Jaeger. It's nice to meet you…?"

"My name is Erwin Smith. Nice to meet you too, Eren."

He guided me around the house, showing me where everyone slept, ate, showered, etc. We eventually stopped in front of a door, with my name and another written on it.

"You will be sleeping here with a roommate. Her name is Levanna, but I of course call her Levi. She's mine, so don't think about trying anything." he warned sternly.

I shook nervously in my sandals, hands hovering over my slightly sick stomach. "I'm not really looking for a lover. You don't have to worry."

My face paled, and I pulled nervously at my shirt sleeves. "I'm feeling a little qweazy. Is it alright if I use the bathroom?"

Erwin's eyebrows raised at the question.  "Of course. I'm sure Levi can guide you to the bathroom in your room. You'll be sharing one, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, thanks." I opened the door, stepped inside, and looked around. A girl about my age sat facing me on a silky black-sheeted bed, eyes skeptical as they studied me. "Hello. Are you Levi?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Her voice was flat, but I could sense the sound of worry in it. 

"My name is Eren  I'm your new roommate. Do you mind showing me the bathroom?"

I held a shaking hand in front of my mouth as I denied myself from being sick in the room. 

"Sure. Come with me." She stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a closed door. 

 She opened it and lead me to the toilet. I hunched over almost immediately and threw up everything I had eaten for lunch that day. She held my hair back, rubbing my back as morning sickness washed over me. 

When I was finished, she pulled out a bottle of mouth wash for me to rinse out the sour taste. I thanked her and took it, rinsing my mouth instantly. 

I cleaned my mess and flushed the toilet before walking back into the bedroom. 

 "You feeling better?" Levi asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you for your help." I muttered, looking down in embarrassment. 

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. I've been through the same ordeal. It sucks, but it's completely worth it. Trust me."

Again, I looked down, but in shame. "I never wanted this baby." I whispered.

Without looking up, I could tell she was looking at me in shock. "What do you mean you 'never wanted this baby'?"

"My last lover raped me after I abounced we were over. I found out I was pregnant about a week later. I signed up for a room here as soon as I did. A friend of mine, Mike, lives here as well. Honestly, I found out about this place when I met him. I guess you can also say I fell for him. I just don't know if my feelings are genuine or something else."

"Mike? Blonde and owns a cafe Mike? He's a friend of mine and Erwin's. He never mentioned you, but I guess we never thought to ask if he had any friends outside of the Safe Haven." Levi frowned slightly, but softened when she looked at me. "He does talk about a girl he met in his shop a lot, though. He wears this soft smile that reflects in his eyes. And his lips always curve into a grin when he heads out to work. He never mentioned your name, but I am glad that it is you he speaks of. Your a nice person. And I like to think he might be in love with you too."

I smiled a secret smile, and looked at my hands. "You really think so? I don't want to get my hopes up just for them to tumble to the ground and turn to dust like that."

I felt more than saw Levi staring at me. "No, I don't think so." My head popped up. "I _know_ so."

I grinned, before I paled in the face again and fell back onto the bed I sat on. Hands grabbed for mine. "Are you alright?!" Levi cried. "Eren!"

The door flew open, but my eyes were shut, so I didn't see who came in. "I heard Eren's name. Is she here?" A strong voice spoke through my dizzy spell and I managed a tiny smile.

"Mike? Is that you? I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy at the moment. A little excited. Still not used to this. Levi, how ever did you manage to do this?"

She just giggled at me. "I had friends and Erwin here for support. And Mike cooked for me so my cravings were never a problem."

I felt better, so I sat up, hand on my barely-showing stomach, and looked at the blonde at the door. "Hey there Mike. Nice to finally see you away from the cafe for once, right?"

He nodded, eyes aimed low, most likely at the beginning of a baby swell in my belly. "Who's the father?"

I looked down. "Jean. It happened right after I broke it off with him. It-it wasn't consensual if you want to know." Shame and guilt flooded my throat, and I felt tears well in my eyes. 

"That cheating bastard raped you? And got you pregnant?"

I flinched at the words, but I knew just how right they were. I nodded, not speaking since I couldn't trust my voice for fear I might start crying.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry." Burly arms wrapped around me. I returned the hug after the mild shock wore off. Tears streamed down my face and I continued to cry in my friends chest. He held me gently. As if I was something fragile that needed the utmost care and respect. I soaked in the warmth, loving the way his arms wound all around me.

 "I love you Mike." I whispered softly, burying my face in his chest as the last of the tears stopped.

The rock hard body beneath me stiffened, but relaxed slowly as his voice mumbled back in my hair. "I love you too, Eren."

I smiled, a giddy feeling rising in my chest as I looked up into his eyes. I leaned up and placed my warm lips against his, forgetting all about the ravenette that sat on the opposite bed from us.

He responded slowly, moving his lips softly with mine. We parted for breath, and I smiled shyly at Levi. " _Thank you_." I mouthed, leaning my head towards Mike's abs.

We fell back on the bed, eyes drifting closed, breathing turning shallow as I fell asleep, Mike following after.

_**Levi Ackerman POV** _

 

I watched the new couple fall asleep. They had sappy smiles on their faces. I was happy that they were happy. Especially since I know I gave her the courage.

I looked up to see Erwin at the door. "Hi. Is Eren alright? Settling in fine?"

I nodded, looking over at the sleeping new couple. "Mike came in and  cuddled her so she could sleep. They've become the newest couple here recently. To be honest, they're cute together. Though I ain't saying it to their faces." I muttered, standing and making my way to his side so I could wrap my arms around him, standing on my toes to kiss his chapped lips with my soft ones.

He's chuckled against my mouth, parting with a smile. "Mike actually caught the heart of a girl? I pity the poor soul." He said jokingly, circling my waist with his burly arms.

"Oh, shush. Leave him be. Come lay with me, please."I pulled away so I could move my infant from the bed to its cotton, which was hidden in the closet on my side of the room. We settled in for a nap, the lights off. I curled deeper into his arms and slowly drifted off into a relaxing sleep for the first time in a long time.


End file.
